That Kiss under the Mistletoe
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Traducción. Un dia normal de oficina se va de las manos, y todo por culpa de una pequeña planta.


**N/T: **Esta historia no es mía, es de **bearhead** y me ha dado permiso para traducirla. FMA tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡**Hey chicas! Ya sé que ni siquiera estamos cerca de la Navidad, pero he decidido escribir esto. ¡Es mi primer fic, así que espero que este bien! Disculpad cualquier fallo gramático u ortográfico, nunca había escrito algo tan caliente en Ingles y si podéis gastar un minuto, ¡por favor dejadme un review para que pueda saber si debería o no seguir escribiendo fics!

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni FMA ni ningún personaje.

**Aquel Beso bajo el Muérdago**

Estaban en aquella época del año de nuevo. La época de las luces de colores brillantes y arboles decorados, de los dulces y la nieve. El espíritu navideño se podía ver por toda la ciudad y en la sede militar no era diferente. Pequeños arboles estaban colocados por Central y colgaban guirnaldas por todas las puertas y ventanas. Cuando el Coronel Roy Mustang entró en su oficina la mañana de la Víspera de Navidad, sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la pequeña planta que estaba colgando del techo, justo en el medio de la habitación.

"¿Qué es eso…?" Preguntó. El resto de la oficina, que no se había percatado de la ofensiva planta, también miraron hacia arriba.

"Eso" Respondió Falman, "se llama muérdago, Phoradendron flavescens, y es una pequeña planta de frutitos blancos que se utiliza como decoración en Navidad de acuerdo a la tradición de que si dos personas son pilladas bajo ella deben besarse. La tradición deri-

"Falman, ya sé **que **es, lo que estaba preguntando es haber** por qué **esta en mi oficina." Preguntó Mustang, un poco molesto por el diccionario que tenía Falman por cerebro.

"Bueno Coronel, hay decoraciones por todo Central: alguien ha debido de pensar que sería una buena idea poner una en su oficina también." Contestó Havoc.

"Como sea" Fue la única respuesta de Mustang, no queriendo tener nada que ver con la plantita.

El día transcurría como cualquier otro, Havoc fumando un cigarro cada minuto, Breda comiéndose un perrito caliente que saco de Dios sabe dónde, Fuery trabajando en su radio, Falman leyendo un diccionario, Mustang escaqueándose del papeleo y Hawkeye mirándoles a todos. Eso fue hasta que el Coronel se acordó de que tenía una reunión en 2 minutos. Saltando de su silla rápidamente cogió su abrigo y empezó a correr por en medio de toda la sala mientras gritaba "¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde!"

Hawkeye, dándose cuenta de que se Roy se había olvidado sus papeles, los recogió de la mesa.

"Señor, su papeleo." Dijo exasperadamente mientras caminaba hasta él.

"¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias Hawkeye!" Dijo reuniéndose con ella en el centro de la habitación para coger sus papeles.

"Heeeyyy Jeefee" Dijo Havoc, con una voz demasiado dulce para el gusto de Roy.

"¿Qué pasa Havoc? ¡Tengo prisa!" Le respondió, cada vez mas apresurado.

"Mira hacia arriba." Respondió Havoc guiñándole un ojo. Lenta y dolorosamente Mustang dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que estaba pasando antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con la planta. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo para ver cómo Hawkeye se daba cuenta de su situación también. Se encontraban justo debajo del muérdago. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él y le fulminó con la mirada, él… tragó saliva. El silencio invadió la sala por un momento mientras Roy farfullaba sin estar seguro de que hacer. De repente, las manos de Hawkeye salieron disparadas, agarraron el cuello del abrigo de Roy, y le tiraron hasta quedar a su altura. La próxima cosa de la que Roy se enteró es que su boca estaba siendo presionada firmemente por la de su subordinada. Y que ella le estaba besando.

Fuegos artificiales estallaron en su mente, era como un si la electricidad vibrase desde el punto donde sus labios de encontraron. Y entonces tan rápidamente como todo se acabó, se sintió incompleto. Se vio empujado hacia la puerta, pasando por delante Havoc, cuyo cigarro se había caído de su boca, pasando por delante de Breda, que estaba atragantándose con su perrito caliente, pasando por delante de Fuery, cuya radio estaba echando humo, y pasando por delante de Falman, que estaba tan sorprendido que estaba balbuceando como un idiota, Falman, el diccionario andante había perdido el habla. Roy Mustang acababa de ser besado por Riza Hawkeye. El mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

"Wow," Le susurró Havoc a Breda, rompiendo por fin el silencio "Es un poco triste que él no haya tenido agallas ni para besarla, en lugar de eso ha sido ella la que lo ha tenido que hacer. Creo que Mustang se habría quedado ahí de pie, con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas para siempre."

Aunque él no sabía que estaría en una situación parecida muy pronto. En aquel momento, Rebecca irrumpió en la sala y se acercó hacia Riza, que ya estaba sentada en su mesa. Hablaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Havoc corriera hacia ella para saludarla. Olvidando completamente lo que había pasado allí hacía nada, se encontró con ella en el centro de la habitación para preguntarle qué tal estaba. Se vio interrumpido porque Breda, que se aclaró la garganta demasiado alto como para ser normal. Havoc se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada confusa y Breda simplemente miro hacia arriba. Havoc se congeló, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Rebecca miró también hacia arriba y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la planta sonrió, agarró el cigarro de la boca de Havoc, rodeó el cuello de éste con sus brazos, y le besó apasionadamente por unos muy buenos 10 segundos antes de soltarle e irse. Havoc solamente se quedó congelado, incapaz de comprender que acababa de pasar. Lo único que sabía era que se había sentido Realmente. Jodidamente. Bien.

Cuando el Coronel Roy Mustang volvió de su reunión se dirigió hacia su oficina, camino directamente a su mesa, se sentó, y empezó a firmar papeles como una máquina. Uno por uno, los hombres empezaron a salir de la sala debido a que ya era de noche. Primero Fuery, luego Falman, y después Breda que agarró el brazo del congelado Havoc y le arrastro hasta salir de la oficina. Todos les desearon unas felices Navidades al salir. Finalmente, Mustang y Hawkeye fueron los únicos que quedaron por salir. Tras un largo rato de increíblemente incomodo silencio Riza decidió que ella también debería irse.

"Adios, Coronel," Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. "Feliz Navidad." No hubo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Coronel?" Preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su superior. Roy tenía la cara enterrada en su mano, y estaba tan quieto como una estatua.

"Bien…" Dijo Hawkeye, sin saber que hacer " Me iré ahora…"

"¡Espere Teniente!" Le ordenó Mustang, haciendo que Riza se sobresaltara al oír el repentino sonido de su voz.

"¿Señor?" Respondió mientras se giraba para quedar cara a cara. Se sobresaltó de nuevo, Roy Mustang se encontraba justo delante de ella, con una mirada inquieta en sus ojos. Lenta y vacilantemente le agarró de la mano, llevándola suavemente de vuelta a la oficina. Ella dejó que la guiase, completamente confusa, hasta que Roy se paró en medio de la habitación y lentamente le miró a los ojos. Una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo, empezó a protestar.

"Coro-" Comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida cuando unos labios presionaron los suyos firmemente. Riza no le correspondió por un tiempo, a causa de la confusión, pero de forma lenta y vacilante empezó a mover sus labios contra los de él. La lengua del moreno llegó hasta sus labios y los acarició, pidiendo permiso, que ella le concedió gustosamente, sin importarle las consecuencias. Permanecieron así todo el tiempo que sus pulmones les permitieron, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera romper el beso. Con el tiempo, la necesidad de aire los venció y poco a poco se separaron.

"¿Coronel?" Preguntó Riza de nuevo. La única respuesta de Roy fue acercarla más hacia él, hundiendo su cara en su pelo. Roy Mustang, el famoso mujeriego de Amestris, nunca había tenido un beso tan fantástico como aquel. Aun con todas las mujeres que había tenido, nunca había tenido una experiencia tan maravillosa como ese beso.

Aquel beso bajo el muérdago.

**¡Pues eso fue todo! ¡Deseo que lo hayáis disfrutado y no olvidéis darle a ese precioso botoncito azul de abajo! ¡Realmente aprecio que os hayáis tomado un tiempo para leerlo! ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta ha sido mi segunda traducción. Espero que os haya gustado y me alegro de que lo hayáis leído. Si queréis que traduzca alguna historia en especial, mandadme un MP y prometo echarle un vistazo. (Espero estar traduciendo bien :D)<br>**


End file.
